


Invisible String

by strawberry_juicebox



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Might be a little too ooc, No transmigration, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, angst at first, it will get better promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_juicebox/pseuds/strawberry_juicebox
Summary: It's that curious, heart-wrenching, stomach-twisting, gentle breeze whipping past her skin again. She doesn't know exactly what it is but it feels like she missed something, again. Or is it..someone?
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever, idk how this will go I'll just let it write itself rly. And yes, the title is from TS8 Folklore album, absolutely.

A curious, wandering mind. 

That's one way to describe Valentina Carvajal, that is, for people who actually know her. For most of her life, she's always been in the spotlight.

Filthy rich, mindless trust-fund baby who probably didn't know how to count past 100.

Just a pretty face with a powerful last name. 

_La Princesita de Mexico._

But really, she's just a lonely girl who grew up in a grandiose house she grew to resent because it felt too big and too cold and too _empty_ without her mom in it. It's always felt like that. Just a house, never a home. She doesn't want to sound ungrateful. She knows how privileged she is.

She could have anything other people could only wish for, and she doesn't even need to ask for them most of the time. Her absentee father would give them all to her even before she could even think of asking him to. At times, it had crossed her mind that he did all that just to avoid seeing her personally. 

_"Ay, mi bonita!_ You look just like your mother, _mija_." He used to say, looking at her with the kindest ocean blue eyes. 

Soulful blue eyes she got from him, but the rest of her was all her mother. And maybe that's why he couldn't look at her anymore. Out of his three children, his youngest daughter looked too much like the love of his life he'd lost too soon. 

She doesn't remember the last time she'd seen those blue eyes look at her with the same tenderness and love. She doesn't remember the last time he swept her up with long, warm hugs. And as depressing as it sounds, she sees her father's face on the news more than she sees him at their own house. 

Her father wasn't the only one who changed. Her playful siblings had too. For the first 8 years of her life, she had that picture perfect family. She had been the happiest little girl. Her family adored her and spoiled her to bits. She was their _princesita_ and she had them all wrapped around her little finger. She had been a little surprise after all. Her mother had not expected to be pregnant again after so long.

Her eldest sister Eva, had been 12, and her brother, Guille, had been 10 when the youngest Carvajal was born. They had quite a gap in age and that was why Valentina was treated like a precious treasure by her siblings. They would succumb to the youngest's every whim and fantasy. Always rushing home to spend time with their baby sister. They played dolls, rode horses, built blanket forts, and always, always in every story they reenacted, Valentina was the princess in distress, always being saved at the end of the day by her _Prinsipe Azul._

Their family was so full of love and happiness because of little Vale, and her _mama_ called her their _tesoro,_ their little treasure.

But that was a lie.

Their real treasure was their mother, and when she died, she took away all the light and warmth from their home. 

Everyone became too busy to stay at home. Eva stopped going home early, often opting to stay in school longer to study in the library. Guille stopped playing with her, and preferred going out with his friends more. Their father buried himself in work and was hardly home. Everyone seemed to move on with their lives, and forgot about their little _tesoro_.

Their little princess was left at home all by herself. No one thought to explain to her properly that their _mama_ was not coming back from her special trip. And so everyday, sitting on her day bed, she waited. Staring at the window, waiting for her family to come back home.

_Waiting to be saved._

Only Silvina, ( _Chivis,_ she called her) stayed with her, and with her old age, she just couldn't keep up with little Vale's lively excursions. Eventually, Valentina figured it out.

On her 9th birthday, she had been excited to be woken up at midnight with kisses and hugs from her family but it never happened. She woke up in the morning, excited to hear Chivis' singing her a birthday song, only to be disappointed to see her alone.

"Where is everyone?" 

" _Mi niña,_ your presents and special breakfast are downstairs." Chivis answered, stroking her cheek.

She pouted, eyes already watering. "Chivis, where is everyone?"

" _N_ _iña,_ you woke up late. They've already left."

"Without greeting me?"

Valentina was already crying now. Traitorous tears falling on her cheeks that she didn't even bother to brush off. What was the point, she thought. They all left her. They probably hated her. Maybe it's all her fault their mom hadn't returned from her special trip. She didn't understand where she had gone and why she was in a white box under the ground. She thought her _mama_ would be back on her birthday but she still wasn't. Maybe she hated her too. But she doesn't remember doing anything wrong. She'd waited patiently everyday and did everything Chivis said. She had been a good girl, didn't she deserve her family's hugs and kisses?

"Where is _mama,_ Chivis? Where is _papa?_ Guille and Eva, where are they? Why aren't they here? Don't they love me anymore?" She sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

Chivis picked her up and sat her on her lap, hugging the crying child tenderly. 

"I'm sorry, _mi_ _niña._ Of course they love you, _chiquita._ Everyone is just very sad about your mother."

"But where is she? When is she coming back from her special trip?"

The older woman took Valentina's face in her hands and looked her softly in the eyes. " _Niña,_ this is something you need to understand, okay? Your _mama_ was very sick and so she had to go on that special trip so it would go away."

Vale scrunched her eyebrows, "In the white box?"

Chivis sighed, her heart clenching at the child's innocence. "Yes, _chiquita,_ but for her sickness to get better, she had to go away forever."

"But when is she-"

"She's not coming back, Valentina. Your _mama_ is gone."

"Where?"

"In a place where she won't feel pain anymore."

"I want to go too." She stared up at Chivis determinedly. 

"No, _niña,_ you can't."

"Why not?" She whined angrily, "I want to be with _mama!_ "

Chivis wiped her tears, " _Chiquita,_ just because you don't see your _mama_ anymore doesn't mean she's left you. She's with you always watching over you, taking care of you. She loves you so much, but she had to go. She was very sick and had to rest."

"She's dead?" Valentina whispered, thinking about what Guille told her about what she had seen in Disney movies when their parents didn't come back.

"Yes, _hija_ , she's not coming back."

And at 9 years old, she understood, and accepted it. That along with her mother's passing, her family had gone too. She looked out at the window, hoping, _praying,_ for her _Prinsipe Azul_ to come bring back her family to her. 

But no one ever came.

Years later, at 18, she still continued to stare out at windows, waiting. 

For what, she wasn't certain anymore. 

The once jovial, laughing little girl was reduced to a quiet, mysterious recluse. Her beautiful face was clouded by her dulled blue eyes that always strayed to the windows. 

_Waiting to be saved._


	2. Marked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the vibe is that when they (soulmates) are within vicinity of each other, they feel a certain chill (also i edited the summary also in this one she never goes to canada) 
> 
> (Hey sorry had to edit a very important detail, its 12 years that passed not 9)

It started when she was three years old. 

That was the earliest age she could remember it, _that breeze,_ one of her earliest memories.

They had gone up north in San Antonio, Texas. It was a hot sunny day in August, but all of a sudden she'd felt a soft chill. She remembered that it was a ticklish feeling all the way up her spine. She was so surprised she'd screeched in the restaurant, getting both her siblings' attention. 

" _Que te pasa, Vale?_ Are you okay?" Guille, who had been cradling her on his lap, asked worriedly.

"Tickles!" Valentina exclaimed.

Eva nudged their brother. "Don't do that."

"But I didn't!" Guille answered indignantly. 

" _Ven,_ Vale," Eva smirked, picking up their sister in her arms, "Let's leave your troublesome brother alone and have fun without him."

The little girl giggled, turning her head to blow a raspberry at her brother.

"Ya," Guille laughed, disbelievingly, "I taught you how to do that and now you're using it against me?"

"See how much of a bad influence you are, _hermanito._ " Eva admonished him, but her eyes were still shining mischievously.

"That's it, I'm gonna get both of you!" Guille mock-threatened, pretending to roll his sleeves up to get ready for a tickle fight.

Valentina squealed in glee, "Run, Eva!" 

The three siblings erupted in squeals and giggles, chasing each other. The two older siblings not caring how ridiculous they must have looked. Two young adolescents happily running around with their baby sister in a five star restaurant. They didn't care what other people thought as long as their little sister was happy. 

They'd gone home to Mexico after their two day stay, and Valentina hadn't felt the chill again.

Not for another three years.

She was six and playing in the park with Guille. Eva had to stay in school a little longer because she was a senior. The park had been a little far off from her siblings' private school, but she'd never been there before and was curious about it.

"Be careful, Vale," Guille yelled after his sister, looking at her worriedly as she continued to hang from the monkey bars gleefully.

"Catch me, Guille!" She squealed, suddenly jumping down from where she was hanging into Guille's arms.

"Whoa!" Guille caught her, clutching his giggling sister to his chest. "Valentina!"

She squirmed, wanting to go down and her brother acquiesced. "Vale, you can't just jump like that, okay? What if I couldn't catch you in time?"

She giggled again. "But I know you'll always catch me, Guille!" 

He pouted, "I don't know, _hermanita_ , you've been getting really heavy lately.."

She pushed at his legs. "Whatever! Try to catch me now!" 

She ran as fast as her little legs could, racing her way to the slides. 

"Noo, come back, _prinsesita!_ " 

She was running so fast she didn't notice the chill, and she didn't notice the little girl that suddenly appeared out of nowhere either.

The two girls both fell to the ground. Valentina fell on top of a smaller, younger body. She'd skinned her palms on the rocks when she braced her fall, and her entire body had dropped on the other girl's. Her eyes prickled with tears at the stinging in her palms but she heard a smaller, hurt voice.

"Oww,"

Valentina quickly pushed up and sat on the balls of her feet, looking curiously at the girl she bumped into, pain quickly forgotten. The other girl was smaller and younger than her. She had dark hair, darker than Eva's. Her skin was tan, and she had the prettiest brown eyes she'd ever seen. 

_Like Mama's creamy coffee._

Coffee brown eyes that were now staring at her tearfully, breaking her out of her trance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" She repeated, hugging the girl to her and rubbing her back, unknowingly smearing her bloodied palms on her shirt. 

She cupped her little hands on the little girl's cheeks, just as her family does to her when she cried."Are you okay?"

"Vale!" Guille gasped, " _Por dios, que paso?"_

 _"Y-yo-"_ Valentina looked at her brother.

" _JULIANA!"_

She felt the other girl, _Juliana,_ look behind her. 

"MAMA!" She ran into a woman's arms, who quickly picked her up. 

"Are you ok, _mija_?" The girl's mother asked worriedly, rubbing her daughter's back.

"Vale?" Guille looked at her confusedly, as she broke off from him and tugged at the woman's shirt.

" _Perdon, señora,"_ She pouted guiltilly, "I was the one who bumped into her."

Both mother and daughter looked at her curiously, before the woman smiled kindly at her.

"Well, I don't think it's me you should be apologizing to, _niña."_

She set Juliana down in front of Valentina.

Valentina bit her lip nervously and scratched at her cheek. "Um,"

Juliana gasped and pointed at Valentina's hand. "Hurt!"

Valentina looked at her hands with wide eyes. She'd completely forgotten she had even hurt herself. 

"Oh, this? It's nothing," She beamed at Juliana. "I'm sorry I pushed you down. Are you hurt anywhere too?"

Juliana cutely tilted her head to the side, her big brown eyes raking all over Valentina, before ultimately beaming toothily. " _No, estas bien."_

"Great! I'm Valentina, what's your name?" She asked politely even if she already heard her name. 

"Juliana." 

" _Juliana."_ Valentina repeated smiling.

Coincidentally, both Guille's and Juliana's mother's pockets vibrated signalling incoming calls.

"We'll go ahead," Guille smiled cordially, "It was nice to um, meet the both of you? I'm sorry about the accident as well."

The woman smiled. " _No pasa nada,_ we'll be leaving too. Say goodbye to your new friend, Juli."

Juliana pouted sadly and waved goodbye.

"Bye, Juliana." Valentina beamed, taking her brother's hand and waving goodbye as well.

The two families went their separate ways, but the two girls didn't notice a small mark forming on each of their fingers. 

Special marks that would distinguish them for each other.

Valentina had hoped to see the other girl again. 

Everyday, after that, she'd asked to be taken to the park and waited for Juliana as long as she was allowed to. She never came.

12 years passed and Valentina matured, yet sometimes, she still asked to be dropped off at the park after school. The park she'd met a little girl with pretty brown eyes. Not that she expected the girl, _Juliana,_ hadn't matured, but she'd recognize those eyes anywhere.

There was something about those eyes that even her six-year-old self couldn't ignore. Something familiar. She'd attempted to look for girl on social media before. Of course though, given how common the name 'Juliana' is in Mexico, she found nothing. Frankly speaking, she could have her tracked down given her family's influence but she reckoned suddenly appearing on a girl's doorstep and asking her if she remembered her as the rambunctious girl who knocked her down in a park 12 years ago would be considered normal behavior. 

And Valentina prided herself to be a normal person, considering her circumstances. That's why she only went to the park exactly every three weeks. There was something strange about today however, because her own driver offered to take her there and it had only been a week since the last time she went. Never one to shy away from spontaneity, she agreed. 

She fiddled with her right pinky ring, staring out the window like always. Underneath her ring was a strange mark she'd had since she was six. She doesn't remember exactly when she got it, but she thinks it was on that day she'd met Juliana. The mark was thin and thread-like circled entirely around her right pinky. It was small enough that it didn't really seem conspicuous at first sight, but she still hid it from plain sight to avoid unnecessary attention.

She didn't know what it meant, but not for lack of trying as she'd done a fair amount of research about it. As much she could without attracting suspicion anyway, but she came up with nothing. She'd thought of asking people if they knew anything about it but she'd rather find out for herself without people pestering her questions she didn't have answers to.

She'd been lost in her thoughts when she felt it. Her breath caught in her throat. 

It's that curious, heart-wrenching, stomach-twisting, gentle breeze whipping past her skin again. She doesn't know exactly what it is but it feels like she missed something, again. Or is it..someone?

"Alirio, stop here, please."

" _Si, Señorita."_

She went down the car, left hand clutching at her right pinky. She wasn't quite at the park yet but she could see the fountain from where she stood. She craned her neck, looking for the source of her exhilaration.

But how could she know what or _who_ she was looking for? Could she possibly recognize someone she'd only met once after 9 years?

She took a deep breath and walked towards the park. She'd trust her gut to take her to her destiny.


End file.
